SING FOR YOU
by chen21ina
Summary: Karena lagu ini tercipta untuk menggambarkan betapa aku merindukan mu


Author : chen21ina

Title : SING FOR YOU

Cast :

All Member Exo

Rated : T

Tanggal 09 Desember 2015 at 11.00pm.

Sehun terus saja berguling di kamar nya , malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur . Suho yang satu kamar dengan nya sudah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu , Sehun ingin sekali membangunkan Suho namun ia tidak tega . Gurat lelah di wajah tersebut sangat terlihat jelas , Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar tidak ingin menggangu leader sekaligus eomma untuknya ini . Semua lampu sudah padam tanda bahwa member lain pun sudah beristirahat . Besok mereka akan comeback dengan membawakan lagu natal , Sehun sangat tahu bagaimana lelahnya teman sekaligus keluarga kedua bagi nya ini .

Diam-diam Sehun memasuki kamar yang terletak di samping kamar nya , ia tersenyum melihat Jongin, kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tertidur . Sehun menggeleng kecil ketika melihat Chanyeol , hyung nya yang satu ini walaupun sedang tidur tetap saja membuat rusuh . Bantal dan guling yang seharus nya ia gunakan sudah tidak berbentuk di lantai sana . Perlahan Sehun mengambil bantal yang terjatuh lalu menaruh nya di bawah kepala Chanyeol .

"Ck , hyung kau jika tidur seperti ini nanti leher mu akan sakit " ucap Sehun lalu ia merapihkan rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan . Pandangan Sehun selanjut nya terarah pada Jongin , teman sesama maknae line dan sesama dance line . Wajah Jongin terlihat sangat lelah , tentu aja karena laki-laki tersebut selalu berlatih dance walaupun exo sedang tidak ada kegiatan . Sehun membenarkan letak tidur Jongin yang menyamping .

"Tangan mu akan terasa pegal Jongin-ah jika terus menyamping seperti ini " .

Sehun kembali tersenyum diantara semua nya hanya Kyungsoo saja yang dapat tidur dengan tenang , Sehun hanya merapihkan letak selimut Kyungsoo saja . Lalu setelah nya Sehun keluar , ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap tidak ingin membangunkan member lain .

Kamar selanjut nya yang ia masuki adalah kamar Yixing . Sehun ingin menangis rasanya ketika melihat wajah Yixing , dialah malaikat di exo . Yixing baru sampai di Korea tadi pagi dan langsung mengikuti Exo ke gedung SM untuk latihan persiapan comeback esok hari , jadwal Yixing bisa di bilang yang paling padat dari semua member namun tidak pernah sekali pun Sehun mendengar hyung nya ini mengeluh . Tidur Yixing sangat damai bahkan sesekali Sehun dapat melihat pria berlesung pipit itu tersenyum dalam tidur nya seakan-akan ia sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat bahagia.

Tapi semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana kini tertidur disamping Yixing , gaya tidur nya bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Chanyeol . Sehun tak habis pikir bagaimana Yixing masih bisa terlelap dengan sangat damai dengan Baekhyun disamping nya .

Sehun benar-benar bagai seorang penguntit , ia saat ini sudah berada di kamar terakhir . Kamar milik Jongdae dan juga Minseok . Sehun memperhatikan wajah damai Minseok , sampai detik ini ia masih sering merasa tidak yakin bahwa laki-laki yang tidur di hadapan nya ini adalah hyung tertua di Exo , wajah nya terlalu imut .

Tapi tunggu dulu , dimana Jongdae ? ia seharus nya mengisi ranjang di sebelah Minseok tapi ranjang itu kini kosong .

Sehun tidak mau membangunkan Minseok hanya untuk bertanya dimana Jongdae , akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur . Lampu dapur yang menyala menandakan bahwa adanya seseorang disana . Tentu Sehun sudah dapat menebak siapa orang nya .

"Jongdae hyung " laki-laki yang di panggil namanya itu menoleh , ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sehun menghampiri nya .

"Tidak bisa tidur Hun-ah ?" Tanya Jongdae dan Sehun hanya mengangguk .

"Kau mau kopi ?" Tawar Jongdae .

"Hyung kalau kau minum kopi maka kau akan semakin sulit untuk tidur nanti nya , besok kita ada comeback . Sebagai vocalist utama suara mu harus tetap stabil , bagaimana akan stabil jika tidur saja kau kurang " Jongdae melihat Sehun tanpa berkedip , kemudian senyum tipis terukir di bibir nya .

"Kau semakin dewasa Hun-ah " Ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk pelan bahu maknae kesayangan nya ini .

"Hyung , sebentar lagi pukul dua belas itu berarti Mv dan lagu kita akan rilis . Banyak Exo-L yang rela tidak tidur dulu demi menonton dan mendownload lagu kita . Apakah adil jika kita disini justru tidur terlebih dahulu ?"

"Maka nya aku belum tidur , aku ingin bergadang menemani malaikat-malaikat kecil kita disana " Sehun berakting ingin muntah saat mendengar penuturan Jongdae namun di dalam hati ia menyetujui perkataan hyung nya tersebut .

"Hyung , apa menurut mu mereka malihat MV kita ? mendengarkan album kita ?" Jongdae hanya diam tidak menjawab pertannyaan Sehun , ia tahu benar siapa 'mereka' yang Sehun maksudkan .

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

 **Sehun melebarkan mata nya , ia seakan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kini tersaji di hadapan nya .Bagaimana mungkin Kris dan Suho dua leader justru saling memukul satu sama lain.**

 **Sehun melangkah kan kaki nya ia harus segera menghentikan pertengkaran kedua ini .**

" **Kau sungguh akan meninggalkan kami ? " Suara Suho terdengar menghentikan langkah Sehun , ia seakan terpaku di tempat nya sekarang berdiri . Sehun kemudian bersembunyi di balik dinding ia harus mendengarkan apa yang sebenar nya terjadi.**

" **Maaf kan aku Suho " Kris berbalik meninggalkan Suho dalam keadaan terduduk .**

" **Brengsek kau !" Suho berdiri ia menarik kerah Kris dan dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya , Suho kembali melayangkan pukulan nya .**

 **Bugh !**

" **Sssssshhhhtttt " kris terjatuh , darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir nya .**

" **Sakit huh ?" Kris hanya diam mendengar ucapan Suho .**

" **Lebih sakit mana dengan kami yang harus berdiri tanpa mu ?! kau boleh mengambil cuti , kau boleh hiatus , apa pun itu terserah ! aku akan mencoba untuk bicara pada sajangnim . Kita lakuan bersama Yifan-ah , tapi kumohon jangan kami . A-aku aku tidak bisa " Air mata entah sejak kapan sudah membanjiri pipi kedua pria dewasa disana , tidak ada yang dapat Kris ucapkan .Segala kalimat yang telah tersusun rapi di otak nya hilang seketika .**

 **Pria tinggi tersebut merunduk , memeluk tubuh Suho . Sang leader utama tidak menolak namun ia pun tidak membalas pelukan kris . Suho hanya terdiam , ia tidak menyangka grup yang ia ketuai akan mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini .**

" **Maafkan aku Junmyeoh-ah , maaf "**

Sehun tidak bisa menahan air mata nya ketika mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu , atau mungkin tepatnya satu setengah tahun yang lalu . Dimana ia harus kehilangan leader yang sangat luar biasa , leader yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri . Kris bukan lah ketua tim untuk nya , Kris adalah ayah untuk Oh Sehun . Ayah yang memantau perkembangan dance nya , ayah yang selalu menemani nya jika ia tidur , ayah yang selalu bersama nya di saat semua orang sibuk dengan dunia nya masing – masing .

"Jongdae hyung , aku sangat merindukan Yifan hyung . kau tahu aku diam-diam membeli albumnya , aku diam-diam selalu menjadi stalker nya . Aku melihat rekaman acara nya , Aku-" Jongdae tidak sanggup mendengar nya lagi , di peluk nya sayang tubuh Sehun membuat sang maknae semakin mengeluarkan tangis kerinduan nya.

 **Sehun menatap lautan fans yang kini terlihat bagai bintang-bintang dengan cahaya lighstik yang mereka pegang , The Lost Planet in Beijing . Ya Sehun memang sedang berada di atas panggung konser , ia menahan air mata nya sendiri saat mata elang miliki nya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata rusa itu .**

 **Luhan selalu tersenyum sepanjang konser berlangsung, namun Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan mata penuh binar ceria itu kini sayu . Luhan sangat pandai menyembunyikan air mata nya , namun sayang mata tajam Sehun dapat melihat bulir air mata disana . Sehun ingin seperti kedua hyung nya Lay dan Xiumin yang selama konser berlangsung selalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan . Sehun ingin namun ia tidak bisa . Bahkan Sehun merasa iri pada Chen yang bisa dengan leluasa memeluk Luhan di akhir lagu moonlight yang mereka nyanyikan berdua .**

 **Luhan hyung nya yang berasal dari Cina , orang yang mengajarkan berbahasa mandarin , orang yang menemani nya membeli buble tea , orang yang membuat nya merasakan arti sebuah pertemanan , membuat nya percaya tentang kebahagiaan itu ada .**

 **Konser sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu , namun semua member masih berada dalam satu kamar hotel . tidak ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk pergi , mereka bersebelas duduk melingkar dengan tangan yang saling bertautan .**

" **Maafkan aku , maaf . Aku selama ini selalu menjadi beban kalian , aku menjadi penghalang untuk kalian . Maafkan aku " Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab kata-kata Luhan barusan , semua terdiam hanya air mata yang berbicara saat ini .**

" **Lu sudahlah , kau jangan menyalahkan diri mu sendiri " Lay tidak sanggup lagi , di rengkuh nya Luhan dalam pelukan hangat milik nya .**

 **SRET**

 **Semua melihat kearah Sehun , ia berlari meninggalkan sepuluh orang disana . Sehun tidak peduli akan dianggap tidak sopan atau apa pun ia tidak peduli . Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya sendiri di dalam kamar.**

"Aku merindukan Luhan hyung , penyesalan yang sampai saat ini selalu kurasakan adalah aku tidak memeluk nya untuk yang terakhir, bahkan aku tidak menggenggam tangan nya sama sekali . Aku tidak marah pada nya , aku marah pada diriku sendiri . Jika saat itu aku yang menggenggam tangan nya , jika saat itu aku yang memeluk nya . Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan melepaskan nya hyung . Tapi ia terluka , aku tidak bisa melihat Luhan hyung makin ketergantungan dengan segala obat – obatan itu . Hati ku teriris hyung, setiap kali akan melakukan penerbangan Luhan hyung harus meminum obat tidur terlebih dahulu . " Sehun masih menangis dalam pelukan Jongdae .

"Kau ingat bahkan pada hari itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun ku " Jongdae kembali menerawang masa-masa setahun yang lalu , dimana hari ulang tahun yang seharusnya menjadi hari terbahagia justru ia harus menerima dengan ikhlas jika di hari itu ia kehilangan lagi satu keluarga nya.

" **Hun-ah apa kalian masih lama ?"**

" **Ada apa Tao ?"**

" **Obat ku habis dan di dorm tidak ada orang , apa aku membeli sendiri saja yah ke apotik "**

" **Jangaan ! kau istirahat saja di dorm , biar nanti setelah selesai syuting aku yang membelikan obat untuk mu "**

" **Tidak tidak kau sudah sangat lelah harus selalu promosi kesana kemari dengan member lain . Aku membeli obat sendiri saja "**

" **Aku telepon manager hyung saja bagaimana ? pokok nya kau jangan pergi sendirian "**

" **Tidak apa-apa Hun-an aku sudah besar lagi pula jarak dari apotik ke dorm itu sangat dekat . Percayalah aku tidak akan apa-apa"**

 **Sehun menatap layar ponsel nya yang kini telah gelap tanda panggilan nya dengan Tao telah terputus, Sehun sangat khawatir . Ia percaya jika Tao bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik hanya saja perasaan tidak enak terus menghantui nya .**

 **TAO MEMBELI OBAT SENDIRIAN ! KEMANA PERGI NYA MEMBER LAIN ?**

 **BEGINIKAH PERLAKUAN SM TERHADAP SANG ARTIS ?**

 **TAO MENDAPATKAN PERLAKUAN TIDAK ADIL SELAMA BEKERJA DI SM ENTERTAIMENT**

 **Perasaan tidak enak yang selama ini menghantui Sehun terjawab sudah dengan beberapa judul berita di infotaiment dan media massa . Ia menggeram kesal kenapa para wartawan itu seenak nya saja membuat berita seperti ini .**

" **Ahjusi kami bisa jelaskan , semua artikel itu tidak benar " Sehun tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika mendengar suara Suho dari ruang tamu .**

" **Aku percaya pada mu Junmyeon-ah , kau pasti menjaga adik-adik mu dengan baik . hanya saja putra ku harus mendapatkan perawatan , ia tidak bisa hanya di obati seperti ini . Aku sebagai ayah merasa gagal menjadi orang tua ketika melihat putra ku terluka . "**

" **Baba izinkan aku tetap berada disini ku mohon " Tao pun ikut memohon di hadapan sang ayah .**

" **Maafkan Baba , namun keputusan ku sudah bulat . Junmyeon-ah terima kasih sudah menjaga putra ku selama ini"  
"Ajushi jangan bawa Tao, jika kau marah karena artikel yang beredar itu semua salah ku . Tao sudah menelfon ku untuk menemani nya ke apotik , tapi aku masih harus syuting . Aku –"**

" **Sehun-ah kau tidak bersalah nak , Ajushi hanya ingin melihat Tao kembali sehat . Hanya itu , ajushi tidak menyalahkan kalian . Ajushi hanya kecewa dengan management , Ajushi harap kau dapat mengerti keputusan ku "**

"Hyung , aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga Tao . Teman seperjuangan ku , sahabat baik ku . Oh tuhan " Jongdae tidak bisa berkata-kata ia hanya membiarkan Sehun memeluk nya sepanjang malam mencurahkan segala kesedihan nya hingga ia lelah sendiri kemudian jatuh tertidur .

10 Desember 2015 00.30am

TING

Yifan menengok ponsel nya , ada sebuah pesan suara masuk . Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat nama Jongdae sebagai pengirim nya . Tanpa memiliki rasa curiga sedikit pun Yifan membuka pesan suara yang Jongdae kirimkan .

" _Jongdae hyung , aku sangat merindukan Yifan hyung . kau tahu aku diam-diam membeli album nya , aku diam-diam selalu menjadi stalker nya . Aku melihat rekaman acara nya , Aku-"_

Ini suara Sehun , hati Yifan seakan diris mendengar suara tangis maknae kesayangan nya ini .

 _Hyung , jika kau tidak sibuk lihatlah mv terbaru kami , konsep mv itu Sehun yang pikirkan , ia sudah menjadi maknae yang sangat hebat sekarang ._

TING

Luhan baru saja kembali dari dapur saat hendak kembali tidur ia melihat layar ponsel nya bergetar . pesan suara dari Jongde , Luhan tersenyum kemudian membuka pesan suara tersebut .

" _Aku merindukan Luhan hyung , penyesalan yang sampai saat ini selalu kurasakan adalah aku tidak memeluk nya untuk yang terakhir, bahkan aku tidak menggenggam tangan nya sama sekali . Aku tidak marah pada nya , aku marah pada diriku sendiri . Jika saat itu aku yang menggenggam tangan nya , jika saat itu aku yang memeluk nya . Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan melepaskan nya hyung . Tapi ia terluka , aku tidak bisa melihat Luhan hyung makin ketergantungan dengan segala obat – obatan itu . Hati ku teriris hyung, setiap kali akan melakukan penerbangan Luhan hyung harus meminum obat tidur terlebih dahulu . "_

Air mata tidak dapat Luhan tahan , Suara yang sangat dirindukan nya kini sedang memanggil nama nya dalam tangis .

 _Hyung lihat lah mv terbaru kami , kami merindukan mu._

Tao tidak bisa tidur , berkali-kali ia menonton MV Sing For You dari ponsel nya berkali-kali juga air mata jatuh . Tao menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak saat melihat notif pesan suara dari Jongdae , tumben sekali hyung nya ini mengirimkan pesan suara malam-malam .

" _Hyung , aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga Tao . Teman seperjuangan ku , sahabat baik ku . Oh tuhan "_

Rasa nya kini Tao tidak bisa bernafas ketika mendengar suara Sehun disana .

 _Heii panda , bagaimana kondisi mu ? aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk mu disana . Kami mencintai mu_

.

.

25 Desember 2015 at 11.00pm

"Kau dimana Sehun-ah kenapa sampai jam segini kau belum juga kembali ke dorm " Sehun memutar bola mata nya malas , ayolah ini kan hari natal Sehun tentu saja pulang ke rumah nya untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarga . Kenapa Suho hyung ini tidak sabaran sekali sih .

"Aku masih di jalan hyung , mungkin setengah jam lagi sampai " jawab Sehun .

"Cepat ! kau tahu besok pagi-pagi kita ada jadwal . Aku tidak ingin ada member yang terlambat "

"Iya hyung " Sehun mematikan sambungan sepihak .

Sehun berjalan memasuki dorm , ia sedikit terkejut melihat tampilan dorm yang berbeda , pohon natal , kaos kaki lucu bahkan ada balon disini . Meriah sekali.

"Waahh apakah akan ada pesta ? " tanya Sehun .

"Kau benar-benar lama " Sehun hanya diam mendengar gerutuan dari mulut Chanyeol .

Akhir nya kesembilan member disana berdiri melingkar mereka memanjatkan doa dan puji-pujian kepada sang pencipta .

"Natal kali ini aku harapkan akan menjadi natal yang berkesan untuk kita semua , dan aku berdoa agar kita dapat selalu merayakan natal bersama-sama selama nya " Ucap Suho dan di anggguki oleh para member .

"Nah Sehun karena kau adalah maknae disini kami memberikan mu keistimewaan untuk membuka hadiah " Sehun menaikan sebelah halis nya ? hadiah ? tak lama mata nya melihat ke arah pojok kiri ruangan , disana terdpat bungkusan besar bahkan tinggi nya hampir menyamai tinggi kyungsoo.

"Ini isinya apa hyung ? besar sekali ?"

"Buble tea 1000 gelas " Ucap Jongdae asal .

Sehun membuka bungkusan tersebut perlahan , mata nya membola seketika saat kado raksasa itu terbuka .

"Kenapa lama sekali kau membuka kado ini ? Tidak tahukah bahwa di dalam sangat pengap ?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?"

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk kami ?"

Sehun masih mengerjapkan mata nya , ia tidak percaya . Ini serasa mimpi .

"Kris hyung , Luhan hyung , Tao !"

Sing For You

Aku bernyanyi untuk mu , lagu ini ku persembahkan untuk mu , orang yang kucintai . walaupun jarak memisahkan namun aku percaya Tuhan akan selalu menyampaikan cinta ku pada mu , dalam setiap untaian Doa yang selalu ku panjatkan.

.

.

Oke aku buat ff ini karena baper sama lagu nya SING FOR YOU dan entah kenapa otak tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ini .

Yang mau begal saya karena menularkan kebaperan , kolom review nya bisa di isi

Hehhehehhehehe

See You ^^


End file.
